


Blonde

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: The Three B's [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the comments going around about Harvey's hair being lighter ... Set right after 'Butchered' ... Mike notices that Harvey has roots ... Harvey does something about them.</p>
<p>Many thanks to dietpunkfics for the screencap and being an all around awesome muse and sounding board!!  <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

Blonde

“Your roots are showing.” Mike made the offhand comment as he and Harvey shared a shower early Monday morning. He’d spent all weekend locked away in Harvey’s swanky penthouse apartment.

“Impossible.” Harvey’s brow furrowed as he gently washed Mike’s ‘butchered’ hair. He still had plans to take Mike to Siobhan and get him a real ‘grown up’ style.

“Not impossible,” Mike retorted, staring at the roots in question. “Harvey … you’re blonde!”

Harvey nudged Mike under the spray so he could rinse. “Very astute, pup,” he said in that voice he used when he was trying to make you feel two inches tall. Of course, when he was naked and dripping wet it didn’t have the same effect.

Mike sputtered a bit and rinsed his hair quickly before turning his attention back to Harvey. “Why are you blonde?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and turned off the shower. “Genetics,” he deadpanned.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Mike replied, snagging one of Harvey’s decadently thick and fluffy towels and drying himself off. “Okay, color me confused,” he said, padding naked to the bedroom to get dressed. “You’re blonde, and yet you dye your hair brown. Why?”

Harvey was distracted for a moment by the perfection that was Mike’s ass. He gave himself a mental shake and followed Mike into the bedroom so he could get dressed for work. “It’s all about image, pup,” he said, landing a loud smack to Mike’s still bare ass as he stepped into his walk-in closet to pick a suit.

“Image,” Mike repeated, rubbing his ass for a second before getting dressed. He only had his clothes from Friday night, which thankfully had been washed. Thank goodness he had a spare suit stored in Harvey’s office.

“Exactly,” Harvey replied from the closet as he got dressed. “I learned a long time ago that if you want to get anywhere, image is essential. No one would take me seriously as a blonde. One box of home hair color later, I was a brunette and doors began to open up.”

“Home hair color? You?” Mike had to laugh at the image as he tugged his t-shirt on. 

“A one time deal.” Harvey stepped out of the closet, adjusting his tie. He slipped on his vest and coat and gave Mike an appraising look. He stepped over and ran a hand over Mike’s hair, kissing him gently.

“Louis made blonde jokes, didn’t he?” Mike replied when Harvey pulled back.

“Smartass,” Harvey murmured fondly.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” Mike shot back.

Harvey just laughed and headed for the door, knowing Mike would follow. They needed to get to work, and Mike needed to get changed.

 

* * * 

Donna was waiting for them when the elevator doors opened. “You’re … early.” She cocked her head to the side and eyed the two men carefully. “Congratulations.”

“How did you -?” Mike started.

“I’m Donna, I know everything,” Donna replied. “Don’t you know that by now?”

“I should.” Mike shook his head and headed into Harvey’s office to get his suit. 

“Nice haircut, kid!” Donna called at Mike’s retreating back.

“Don’t compliment that butcher job,” Harvey told her. “And call Siobhan. See if she can fit me in this week.”

“Just you?” Donna asked innocently.

“Just me,” Harvey replied. Mike exited Harvey’s office dressed in a fresh suit and one of those god awful skinny ties. Harvey really needed to get Mike into see his tailor, too. “Off to your cubby, pup. I left some briefs there Friday I need you to review before lunch.”

“On it, Captain,” Mike said cheekily.

Harvey resisted to urge to run his fingers through Mike’s hair, or kiss the impudent smile off the younger man’s face. “Scram,” he said fondly.

Mike gave Harvey a mock salute before hurrying off to his cubicle to get his work done, an extra little bounce in his step.

A few hours later, after Donna had sweet talked Siobhan into fitting Harvey in Friday evening (it was the earliest appointment on such short notice, even for the dashing Harvey Specter), she felt the presence of a certain puppy dog-eyed associate.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Donna glanced up at Mike, eyebrow cocked. She noticed the cup of coffee in his hand, from her favorite coffee stand and shook her head. “Just because you bring me my favorite coffee and you’re sleeping with him does not mean I will spill his secrets.”

“Donna,” Mike said, leaning against the desk. “You’ve known him the longest.”

“I have,” Donna agreed. “But I am not your personal Google, Ross. If you want to know, do the legwork and figure it out.” She snatched the coffee cup out of his hand and took a long sip, letting Mike fume for a minute. “I will tell you this, though - when Harvey Specter joined Pearson Hardman, he got a fresh start.” She set her coffee cup down and shooed him off. If Ross was a smart puppy, he’d figure it out from that.

It didn’t take Mike long to connect the dots. Once he’d delivered the briefs to Harvey, early, which had earned him a quick kiss, a little grab ass and a fist bump, he’d scurried back to his cubicle and went in search of the Holy Grail of pictures … Harvey Specter as a blonde.

“Holy shit.” The picture on his computer screen was real … it had to be real. But it was not the Harvey Mike had spent a whole weekend with. And there were not one, but six, six pictures of Harvey with blonde hair. Mike saved each of them to his phone and stared at one. “Holy shit.” Harvey was young and … blonde! And not dirty blonde, or kind of blonde, but… BLONDE. Mike suddenly had wank bank material forever.

* * * 

The rest of the week passed in a blur of big cases, surreptitious kisses and gropes in secluded corners of Pearson Hardman. Every once and a while, Harvey would find a very familiar picture in one of his files that had come from Mike’s desk. Or he would find Mike staring at his hair, his head cocked to the side, as if contemplating it.

Bright and early Friday morning, Mike practically strutted into Pearson Hardman. He had a cup of coffee from Harvey’s favorite stand and was going to surprise the older man with it. He was disappointed to find, however, that Harvey was already there when he got there, going over his schedule with Donna.

“ … and your appointment with Siobhan is at 6:00 p.m. sharp,” Donna finished. “Don’t be late or you’ll piss her off.”

“I know how to handle Siobhan,” Harvey replied with a smile.

“Just keeping an eye on your image for you.” Donna replied with a smile. She caught sight of Mike and closed Harvey’s appointment book. “Morning, kid. You’re early.”

Harvey turned and gave Mike an affectionate smile, which made Mike’s heart beat a bit faster. It was early enough, and the office was pretty empty. Harvey motioned Mike closer with his finger and gave him a quick peck, snagging the coffee from Mike’s hand.

“My favorite,” Harvey said.

“I know.” Mike looked between Harvey and Donna. “So, who’s Siobhan?”

“Former client,” Harvey said. “She has a potential case she wants me to look at, so I’m meeting her at 6:00 p.m. tonight.”

“But -”

“We have dinner plans at 8:30 p.m. at Zen, I know,” Harvey said with a smile. “I won’t be late, I promise.”

“Better not be, buster,” Mike replied with a smile. He looked around to make sure no one else was around, before giving Harvey a kiss and hurrying off to his cubicle to get to work.

“Lying already?” Donna said with a knowing smile.

“He doesn’t need to know.” Harvey sipped his coffee quietly.

“Doesn’t need to know that he’s in for a new and improved Harvey Specter tonight at dinner?” Donna replied with a wink.

“How did you -? Nevermind, you know everything.” Harvey shook his head and headed into his office, leaving Donna to sit at her desk and decide who’s life to make a living hell.

* * * 

“And … done!” Mike stood and raised his hands in the air. It was 5:45 p.m. and Mike was done with work for the night. He’d finished everything Louis had given him and everything Harvey had given him earlier that day. Maybe if he hurried, he could go with Harvey to meet this former client.

“Sorry, kid.” Donna appeared at Mike’s desk with a small stack of briefs. “Harvey needs you to go through these before you go.”

“Damn.” Mike sighed and flopped back down in his chair. “Tonight?”

“Don’t worry, pup.” Donna gave him a grin. “You’ll be done in time to get to dinner with your man.” She winked at him before heading back to her desk.

Mike sighed again and opened up the first brief, popping the cap of the highlighter between his teeth as he worked. He didn’t want to miss dinner. 

* * * 

“Punctual as ever.” Harvey strode through the well appointed penthouse, following Siobhan Gallifrey to her private salon set up. He’d met her in his first month at Pearson Hardman, a pro bono case that had led to a relationship. A strictly professional, stylist-client relationship. Siobhan was the only one Harvey trusted to keep his locks looking sharp.

“As if I would ever be late,” Harvey replied.

“You? Never.” Siobhan pat her chair, an invitation for Harvey to sit. A simple black cape was wrapped around his shoulders and Harvey sighed as he felt Siobhan’s fingers massaging his scalp and shoulders. “You’re … not tense. Harvey, who are you doing?”

Harvey chuckled and relaxed, leaning his head back into Siobhan’s touch. “Just because I’m not tense you think I’m having sex?” he asked.

“And on a semi-regular basis,” Siobhan said with a nod. “I always need to work on you for at least forty minutes before you’re even a little malleable. You’re practically loose tonight!”

“You caught me,” Harvey admitted. “I’m involved in something … new.”

“Must be pretty damn good,” Siobhan said. “If you’re this relaxed on a Friday night straight from work.” She tousled his hair a bit and contemplated Harvey’s reflection in the mirror. “He work with you? Tell me it’s not Louis.”

Harvey coughed and sat straight up. “Banish that thought right now!” he said. “But yes … he does work with me. For me, actually.”

“For you,” Siobhan repeated, combing through Harvey’s hair. “Intriguing. And you’ve put this off for too long, Specter. Look at these roots!”

“What is everyone’s intent focus on my roots?” Harvey crossed his arms over his chest under the cape.

“Because you’re a blonde, honey,” Siobhan said. “When you go too long, things become a little obvious. And then you get the incessant blonde jokes from Louis.” At Harvey’s glower, she laughed. “Give me a sec and I’ll mix the dye. We’ll have you rootless in no time.”

“Actually.” Harvey closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was going to say this. “Let’s go back.”

“You mean … “ Siobhan stopped and stared at Harvey in the mirror. “Go back?”

Harvey sighed and nodded. “Back,” he said. “I’ve made a name for myself. I’m the best damn closer Pearson Hardman has. That should count for something. I shouldn’t have to change my hair color to be taken seriously.”

“Who’s this coworker you’re sleeping with? I think I need to send them a gift,” Siobhan said with a smile. “I have been dying to take you back for years!”

“You will more than likely meet him at some point in the near future,” Harvey said. “He’s in desperate need of a style.”

Siobhan gave Harvey a grin as she went to get her supplies. “He is, huh?” She came back with her little trolley and a bowl with a surprisingly non odorous concoction in it.

“He is,” Harvey agreed. “I’m going to bring him here at some point, and introduce him to Rene.”

“This must be serious.” Siobhan smiled as she began to coat Harvey’s hair in the product. “What’s his name?”

“Mike.” Harvey closed his eyes and let Siobhan work. “Mike Ross. A genius and a pain in the ass.”

“Who keeps you on your toes and makes you think.” Siobhan worked quickly, covering Harvey’s hair in the product that would gently remove the dye from her favorite client’s hair.

“He does. He’s got a brilliant mind. He’s always right there with me … I never have to slow down for him.”

Siobhan hummed and smiled down at Harvey. “So when did you two … “

“Last weekend.”

“And you’re already changing your hair color for him? I’m impressed.” She set the little timer and flopped into the chair next to Harvey. “That sits for twenty minutes.”

“I’m not changing my hair for Mike,” Harvey said.

“Really? Could’ve fooled me,” Siobhan said. “A week after sleeping with this guy you’re here going back to blonde.”

“He pointed out my roots.” Harvey wasn’t going to go there. He was not going to think about how Mike would smile and squeak when he saw Harvey’s blonde locks. “Made me realize that I need to get them touched up.”

“And yet you’re going blonde.” Siobhan raised an eyebrow in Harvey’s direction.

“I’ve decided it’s time I stopped hiding,” Harvey said.

“Uh-huh.” Siobhan just shook her head and read her magazine as she waited for the product to do its work.

* * * 

Mike stared up at the apartment building. He double checked the slip of paper, confirming he was at the right place. But it wasn’t a restaurant, or even a bar. It was an apartment building. Harvey was meeting with some woman at her apartment? Mike swallowed back the jealousy that snaked through him and entered the building.

When he said he was an associate of Harvey’s, the security guard let him right through, straight up to the penthouse.

Mike hesitated for a moment before knocking. Who was he kidding? He was jealous. He sighed and turned, about to leave, when the door opened. His stomach turned at the sight of the beautiful blonde standing there in a pair of small shorts and a tank top which only served to bring attention to her very perky breasts. “Can I help you?” she said.

“I was looking for Harvey … “ Mike trailed off and sighed. “I’ll just … leave.”

“Are you Mike? Who am I kidding, of course you’re Mike. Come on in!” Siobhan grabbed Mike’s wrist and pulled him through the penthouse. Mike barely had a chance to look around, trying to spot Harvey. He almost didn’t hear the low hum until it became a very loud hum. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Harvey, look who I found?” Siobhan said gleefully, tugging Mike with her into the salon.

“Are you wearing a … shower cap?” Mike asked, fighting back to urge to giggle. He could clearly see the shower cap on Harvey’s head as he sat under the dryer … the dryer! The look of pure indignation of Harvey’s face was classic and Mike fumbled for his cell phone. “Oh Donna’s going to love this.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Harvey growled.

“And why not?” Mike replied with a grin, aiming the camera at Harvey.

“Because if you do, I will spank your ass so hard Monday morning you won’t be able to sit all day … and then I will give you to Louis.” Harvey crossed his arms and eyed Mike carefully.

“Just one?” Mike said, batting his eyes at Harvey.

“Oh look at that face! How can you say no to that face?” Siobhan said. 

Harvey sighed and fished his own phone out of his pocket. “Only one,” he said, passing his phone to Mike. “On my phone. I will send it to you later.”

“Or I can send it to myself,” Mike said, aiming the camera and snapping a quick shot.

“And if I find that Donna somehow gets that, you’re fired.” Harvey reached his hand out for his phone.

Mike rolled his eyes and hit a few keys, forwarding the picture to his own phone before passing Harvey’s phone back to the older man. “If all you were going to do is touch up your roots, wouldn’t you be done by now?” he asked curiously.

“You didn’t tell him? Shame on you!” Siobhan tsked and waved her finger at Harvey as she turned off the dryer and raised the hood. The cap was removed and Harvey stood and made his way over to the sink.

Mike stopped and stared. “Harvey,” he whispered. “That’s … not brunette.”

“Again, you amaze me with your power of perception.” Harvey’s tone was not nearly as biting as it should be, and his eyes were … twinkling?

“Take a seat.” Siobhan motioned to the vacant chair next to the salon chair. “I’m sure you and Harvey here have plans after this, so it seems silly to send you away.”

Mike nodded mutely and went to sit down, watching as Siobhan washed Harvey’s hair. He was perched on the edge of the seat, waiting expectantly to see the end result.

Siobhan tossed a towel over Harvey’s head and led him back to his seat. “All right, reveal time.” She toweled Harvey’s hair a bit before tossing the towel aside with a flourish. “Ta da!” She combed through the longish locks with a smile. “Perfect!”

Mike stared. Real life was way better than pictures. The blonde locks took years off Harvey’s face - not that he looked old before. But the blonde made him look younger, but no less confident or sexy. 

“I’d almost forgotten … what it was like before,” Harvey admitted, sitting forward a little to inspect his reflection. 

“So, just style it?” Siobhan asked, reaching for the comb, blowdryer and pomade. 

“I don’t know. Thinking about a cut, too. What do you think, Pup?” Harvey turned slightly and looked at Mike. “Mike? What do you think?”

Mike blinked a few times and swallowed. “Um … yeah,” he said hoarsely, his hands itching to touch Harvey’s hair. 

Harvey gave Mike a knowing smile. “Siobhan, go ahead and have some fun,” he said.

“Seriously?” Siobhan squeaked and gave an excited bounce. “Fun?”

Harvey chuckled and nodded. “Just make sure I’m work presentable. Image and all that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Siobhan said. “Smooth and sleek during the week, rough and sexy on the weekend. Just let me work it.” She reached for the comb and scissors and without another word went to work.

Mike caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Siobhan work. He couldn’t get over the change … Harvey looked amazing! He looked great before, but … 

Harvey watched the cut carefully in the mirror. He knew Siobhan wouldn’t do anything he couldn’t work with for work, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. When Siobhan set the scissors down and reached for the pomade, she put a big dollop in her palm and worked it through Harvey’s hair. It was still his signature style, but … messier.

“Voila,” Siobhan said, whisking the cape away. Mike stood and dusted a few stray hairs off his suit, stepping forward to inspect the cut a bit closer.

“You’re right, it’s perfect.” Harvey turned and pressed a kiss to Siobhan’s cheek before turning to face Mike. “So?”

Mike stood and closed the space between them, his hands immediately in Harvey’s newly blonde locks. “Fucking perfect,” he breathed, before tugging Harvey in for a passionate kiss.

Harvey groaned against Mike’s lips, his hands gripping the younger man’s shoulders. “Forget Zen,” he said when they finally broke the kiss.

“No dinner?” Mike said, his face falling a bit.

“I didn’t say that.” Harvey gave Mike a lustful smile and grabbed the younger man’s ass through the suit. “We’re just going to be too busy to leave the penthouse for dinner … or any other meal this weekend.”

The smile on Mike’s face could have lit the whole city for a month. “Ordering in works, too,” he said.

Siobhan laughed and shook her head. “Harvey, you bring Mike back when he has a little more for me to play with and we’ll get him a style,” she said, ruffling Mike’s hair.

“Trust me, we’ll be back,” Harvey said, snaking an arm around Mike and tugging him close.

“You better,” Siobhan said. She leaned over and kissed Mike’s cheek. “I’m glad you landed in Harvey’s life, Mike. Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.”

Mike laughed and nodded. “Will do,” he replied.

“I’ll see you soon,” Harvey said with a smile, keeping a possessive hand on Mike as they left the penthouse and headed back down to Harvey’s car, where Ray was waiting.

“Home, Ray,” Harvey said as he slid into the car, pulling Mike with him. Ray nodded and shut the door behind them. Mike practically crawled into Harvey’s lap and began running his fingers through his lover’s hair. “This is beautiful, fantastic, gorgeous,” he whispered reverently.

Harvey moaned and leaned into Mike’s touch. “Just hair,” he said softly.

“You have no idea, do you?” Mike breathed, leaning down and kissing Harvey as he continued to molest his lover’s hair. He released his grip on Harvey’s hair and slid down until he was kneeling between Harvey’s legs. “Let me show you.”

Harvey watched Mike, his eyes dark with lust. He watched as Mike unbuttoned his coat and vest, pushing them out of the way before unzipping Harvey’s pants and lowering them reverently. “Commando, Captain?” Mike gave Harvey a delightfully sinful smile before wrapping his lips around Harvey’s cock.

“Christ,” Harvey groaned, gripping Mike’s shoulders as he thrust into his lover’s mouth. Mike had an amazingly talented mouth and tongue. So amazing, in fact that they were barely halfway home when Harvey came.

Mike lazily licked Harvey clean and tucked him away, zipping Harvey’s pants up with a grin. “See? Beautiful, fantastic, gorgeous,” he said, sitting on the bench next to Harvey. “Also, the curtains and drapes finally match … how did I not notice that last weekend?”

“Imp,” Harvey breathed. “We were a bit distracted.”

“Just a bit,” Mike agreed with a grin. “So, ordering in and a weekend filled with sex?”

“That is the general idea, yes,” Harvey said with a smile.

“Can we be a little late to work Monday?” Mike asked as the limo came to a stop and the two men climbed out.

“You want to be late?” Harvey asked. “Why would you … ? You sneaky little ass. You want to see the shit storm, don’t you?”

“Guilty.” Mike laughed and slipped his hand into Harvey’s as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. 

“I should say no, just for you trying to do that,” Harvey said. “But I’m actually looking forward to it myself.”

Mike gave Harvey a triumphant smile as they exited the elevator and entered the penthouse. He kicked his shoes off near the front door and hung his outer coat in the hall closet. It was so strange how at home he felt in Harvey’s penthouse.

Harvey knew he should be frightened about how quickly things were moving between them, but … he wasn’t. They made their way to the bedroom together, a tangle of hands and legs, lips mashing into each other. Clothes were strewn about and when they fell into bed together, it felt just about perfect when Mike flung his arm across Harvey’s waist and nestled his leg between Harvey’s knees.

“Sex later?” Mike mumbled, running a sleepy hand through Harvey’s hair.

“Nap now, Pup,” Harvey replied softly. “Food and sex all weekend long.”

“Fantastic.”

* * * 

“Next weekend I’m taking you to see Rene,” Harvey muttered, taking sips of coffee in between fixing Mike’s tie. “You need proper suits.”

Mike just rolled his eyes and let Harvey fuss for a minute before swatting his lover’s hands away. “Fine,” he muttered, taking a quick moment to admire his lover’s hair. Harvey had styled it in the slightly mussed, almost bedhead style Siobhan had given him that Friday night.

“That was easier than I expected,” Harvey replied with a smile, setting his mug in the sink and grabbing his briefcase and coat. “Come on, we have a shit storm to start.”

Mike laughed and rushed after Harvey, grabbing his own bag and coat from the hall closet and following Harvey down to the waiting car.

Ray blinked once. Twice. “Mr. Specter, sir,” he said, rushing to get the door open for his client. “And Mr. Ross.” He cocked his head to the side as he watched Mr. Specter. His hair seemed … blonde, and not as stiff as it normally was. It made him look much younger, more carefree.

“Thank you, Ray,” Harvey said, sliding into the car.

“Thanks, Ray,” Mike said, giving the driver a fist bump before sliding in after Harvey.

The ride to the office was comfortably quiet, Harvey checking emails on his phone and Mike trying to distract him with kisses.

“Stop that,” Harvey muttered as they pulled to a stop outside Pearson Hardman. 

“Spoilsport,” Mike replied with a small pout. It had the desired effect - he got one more kiss before Ray opened the door to let them out.

“Let the shit storm begin,” Harvey said, confidently striding towards the building, knowing Mike was hot on his heels.

Security wasn’t an issue, neither was the ride in the elevator. However, the moment they stepped off the elevator on their floor, Mike could feel the air grow thick with tension.

It started with the stares, people peeking out of their office to try to get a glimpse of Harvey. Then the whispers started. Some people thought perhaps Harvey had fallen and hit his head and wasn’t quite himself. Mike bit back the laughter at that - he knew firsthand that Harvey was in perfect condition.

“Donna, schedule.” Harvey stopped at his secretary’s desk expectantly.

Donna glanced up, then did a double take. She regained composure quickly and began rattling off Harvey’s schedule for the day. Mike couldn’t fight his grin, resting his elbows on Donna’s desk as she talked.

“Mike.” Harvey nudged Mike with his elbow, knocking Mike out of his reverie.

“What? Sorry.” Mike looked between Harvey and Donna, noticing they were both grinning.

“Go grab the briefs from your desk and you can work in my office today,” Harvey said. “Wouldn’t want you to miss the show.” He gave his lover a wink before striding confidently into his office.

Donna stopped Mike with a hand on his arm. “Never thought I’d see the day,” she said. “You did good, kid.” She tapped her cheek expectantly and Mike laughed, leaning in and pressing a friendly kiss to her cheek.

The rest of the day was … fun, to say the least. Mike was surprised Harvey got any work done with the amount of visitors he got. People dropped by to ask about cases Harvey wasn’t’ working on, apologizing profusely when they realized it wasn’t his case. People kept delivering other people’s mail to his office, only to come back and get it with some vague apology.

“So the rumors are true.” Mike and Harvey both looked up to see Louis standing in Harvey’s doorway. 

“What rumors?” Harvey asked blandly.

“There were rumors floating around that some Abercrombie model had taken up residence and was playing lawyer,” Louis said.

“Who’s playing?” Harvey replied confidently. “I just landed two new clients today, both of whom … used to be yours.” He leaned back in his chair and tucked his hands behind his head.

“You .. You .. “ Louis sputtered and stared at Harvey. “You stole my clients?”

“I believe they came willingly,” Mike retorted from his spot on the couch.

Louis shot a glare at Mike before turning his attention back on Harvey. “You can’t just going around stealing clients, flaunting your surfer boy good looks -” The blood drained from him face and he left without another word.

“You know, I think Louis is jealous,” Mike commented with a grin, which made Harvey laugh.

A couple of hours later, the office was dark and most everyone had gone home. Except Harvey and Mike, who were working on finding a loophole in an argument for one of their cases. Harvey had tossed his coat on his desk as he stared at the computer screen. Mike’s shoes were on the floor next to the couch, his socked feet tucked underneath him as he read through one last brief, trying to find a way to win.

“Got it!” Mike broke the silence and jumped off the couch, hurrying to Harvey’s side. “They quoted Lambert.”

“Right,” Harvey said. “I’m reading it right now. It’s pretty solid, Pup.”

Mike leaned in, reading the screen over Harvey’s shoulder. A hand slipped up the back of Harvey’s neck and nibble fingers began wrapping soft blonde locks around his fingers as he read. 

“They quoted it out of context,” Mike murmured in Harvey’s ear.

Harvey groaned softly and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feel of Mike’s fingers in his hair. “Out of context, you say?” he replied softly.

“Mmmhmm,” Mike replied, giving Harvey’s earlobe a little nibble.

The delicate cough from the doorway jolted Mike and Harvey out of their reverie. Jessica leaned against the doorjamb, smiling at the two men. Mike dropped his hand and took a couple of steps away from his boss.

“Jessica,” Harvey said with a smile.

“I approve,” Jessica said, nodding at Harvey’s hair. “Just tomorrow -”

“I know,” Harvey replied. “Sleek and professional, I promise.”

“And no letting associate attorneys mess it up in the elevator,” Jessica added with a wink. “Carry on, you two.” She pushed off the doorway and sashayed back towards her office, leaving Harvey and Mike staring after her a bit dumbly.

“Did she just … “ Mike glanced at his lover.

“Give her approval,” Harvey finished with a smile.

“Woah,” Mike said softly. “I didn’t think she’d approve.”

Harvey chuckled and grabbed his coat before turning off his computer. “She knows that when I’m happy, I’m better at my job,” he said. “And you, Pup, make me very happy.” He pulled Mike in for a quick kiss before nudging him towards the couch. “Get your shoes on and grab your coat. We’re leaving.”

Mike laughed and slipped his feet into his shoes before shrugging on his coat. “Back to your place?” he said.

“That was the plan,” Harvey replied. Without even hesitating, he reached out and snagged Mike’s hand, squeezing it gently as they left the office and rode the elevator down to the waiting car. Harvey chuckled as Mike plastered himself to Harvey’s side, tormenting him with warm breath and soft kisses to Harvey’s neck and earlobe.

“Today was so much fun,” Mike murmured, his hand undoing a few buttons of Harvey’s shirt and slipping inside, tweaking a nipple teasingly.

Harvey groaned and arched into Mike’s touch. “No, fun is coming soon,” he breathed.

“Gonna fuck me into the mattress?” Mike whispered, tugging on Harvey’s earlobe with his teeth, smiling when Harvey hissed. 

“Unless you want me to fuck you into the leather seats right now, yes,” Harvey moaned. “Now stop that or else no fun in the penthouse, Pup.”

Mike released his hold on Harvey’s earlobe and settled back on the bench, his head on Harvey’s shoulder the rest of the ride back to the penthouse.

“Good boy,” Harvey murmured, kissing the top of Mike’s head fondly as the car came to a stop in front of the penthouse.

“Well duh,” Mike said confidently as he followed Harvey through the apartment and up to the penthouse, where he kicked off his shoes in their usual spot and hung his coat up in the hall closet.

“Now, I believe I mentioned something about fucking you into the mattress,” Harvey said with a lustful smile, snagging Mike’s hand and tugging his lover back to the bedroom.

“You did,” Mike said. “I remember it very clearly.”

“Of course you do,” Harvey said with a roll of his eyes. “Now … fucking into the mattress requires much less clothing.” He smacked Mike’s ass as he began to strip, dropping his suit in the hamper for his laundry service.

“I do believe you’re right,” Mike replied with a wink. He stripped too, tossing his suit into the hamper with Harvey’s. He then proceeded to cannonball into the center of Harvey’s lush bed with a loud whoop.

Harvey let out a loud laugh and crawled onto the bed after his lover, covering Mike’s body with his own. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the childlike glee he saw sometimes in Mike’s eyes … he hoped it never went away.

Mike smiled up at him, reaching up and carding his hands through Harvey’s hair, gripping it and pulling the older man in for a kiss.

Harvey groaned and slipped a hand between Mike’s legs, a single digit slipping inside his lover. He chuckled when Mike let out one of those adorable little whimpers. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Harvey whispered, staring down at Mike, as he fucked the younger man with first one, then two, then three fingers, watching as Mike whimpered and wiggled under Harvey’s very capable hands.

“Harvey … Harvey, please,” Mike begged, tugging needily at Harvey’s hair. “Fuck me … want to feel you, need to feel you.”

“Since you begged so prettily,” Harvey said. He removed his fingers, and barely had time to slip a condom on and lube up before pushing into Mike with a groan.

“Fuck, just like that,” Mike moaned, wrapping his legs around Harvey’s waist and pulling him in close, hands still wrapped in Harvey’s hair, tugging in time with his lover’s thrusts.

One of Harvey’s hands wrapped itself around Mike’s cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Mike keened and gave a hard tug to Harvey’s hair as he came hard, Harvey’s name on his lips.

Harvey moaned loudly as he felt Mike coming, his young lover’s orgasm pushing him over the edge. He collapsed gently on top of Mike, pressing a sated kiss to Mike’s chest. “See? Fucking into the mattress,” he murmured.

“Fucked through,” Mike agreed, wrapping his arms around Harvey and burying his fingers into the hair at Harvey’s nape. “Not leaving the bed, right?”

“No plans to leave the bed for the rest of the night,” Harvey agreed. “We’ll get into work early tomorrow, break the case.”

“The case, right,” Mike mumbled, whimpering a bit as he felt Harvey slide out of him. He sighed and stroked Harvey’s hair gently. He should feel smothered with the older man on top of him, but he wasn’t … he felt incredibly safe. 

Harvey hummed appreciatively, twining his legs with Mike’s. “Keep that up, I’ll be asleep in no time,” he mumbled.

Mike just smiled and kept stroking, feeling the soft strands tickle his palms. His smile widened when he realized Harvey was fast asleep … and cuddling. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing his brain to turn off. It didn’t take long before he, too, was fast asleep, safe under Harvey’s comforting weight. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were how his Ansel Adams print would look hanging over Harvey‘s dresser, and if Harvey would make some space in his closet for his ties.

It could wait till morning.


End file.
